ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Princess
"I am fire. I am Light. I am Grace. I am the Phoenix Princess!" Phoenix Princess (Mary Jane Watson) is the main female protagonist (alongside male protagonist Spider-Man) in [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']] and a major protagonist in [[Avengers: New Heroes’ Time|'Avengers: New Heroes’ Time']]. History Early Life Mary Jane has been dear friends with Peter since they were children and attempted to get serious when they turned 12. However, it proved to be too much for them and they became great friends. Years later, Mary Jane became an aspiring journalist determined to reform Daily Bugle Communications and rehabilitate Spider-Man's reputation which was attacked by J. Jonah Jameson on a daily basis. At the time, she initially believed that Peter and Spider-Man are two individuals (unaware that both were one and the same), has been a student at Midtown High School, and also has Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson as friends/acquaintances. Mary Jane was an occasional target for super-powered heroes and villains who Spider-Man encountered: Mary Jane distracted Thundra during the Frightful Four's attack on Midtown High, helped Peter and Harry get along despite the Venom symbiote's rampage, used her camera to record Spider-Man and the Hulk having a showdown with Zzzax while interviewing the wall-crawler, got disgusted with Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by Mesmero, tried to get an interview with Jameson despite the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees fighting with the Beetle in the same building, dealing with the chaos from Phil Coulson's school play with Flash dressed as Spider-Man and the Trapster crashing the play, and when she and Harry helped a showdown Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor had with the Lizard. She also witnessed the Beetle attacking Midtown High while searching for a fragment of the Venom Symbiote which attached to Flash Thompson (who became at the time the new hero Agent Venom). Learning that Peter Parker is Spider-Man Swinging for a Friend OpeningSometime later, after Spider-Man and the other superheroes with him saved New York after winning the Contest of Champions, Mary Jane was seen walking in the streets of New York until she saw Spider-Man with Peter's aunt May Reilly visiting a nearby Graveyard. Right after she witnessed Spider-Man and Aunt May visiting Uncle Ben's grave and the two left, Mary Jane took a small peak on the grave and red the inscription saying: "Here Lies Ben Parker. Beloved Husband of May Reilly and Uncle of Peter Parker.". It took her a few seconds of happily accept that her childhood best friend Peter Parker and her favorite hero Spider-Man, the two good men she was in love with, were one and the same. She later left the graveyard claiming to have understood why Peter kept his heroic activities in secret from her and vowing to help him with his reputation (and also keep Jameson from ruining it by sabotaging his live reports). Redwing and Wanda Maximoff Swinging for a Friend, Part 1: Homecoming''Later on, as she continued sabotaging Jameson's business, leading his company's rival New York Sun Communications to take over the role, Mary Jane also started a journalist career of her own with a website Journal TV show called "The Daily Web", on which she reported to New York about Spider-Man's heroic and civilians actions. During her career, she interviewed numerous citizens who saw the wall-crawler as a hero. Some of these citizens were Maggie Lang (the wife of the second Ant-Man, Scott Lang), who expressed her positive opinions about Spider-Man by mentioned him being her daughter Cassie's babysitter for one day, and Midtown High student Kamala Khan, the young author of a series of Fanfic Stories which became popular in internet. Later, as she witnessed Spider-Man training with Captain America, Mary Jane was with her Aunt Anna in a nearby restaurant interviewing Tony Stark, who also expressed good opinions about Spider-Man as a worthy recruit to the Avengers. Before she could hear why Spider-Man left the team, her interview was at the time interrupted by the attack of an Spider-Slayer giant robot, which was secretly sent by Jameson to destroy Spider-Man. But before Spidey could battle it, the Spider-Slayer was suddenly attacked and destroyed by Redwing, who also expressed some respect Spider-Man, who eventually became able to understand what he said. As the citizens reacted amazed with Spider-Man's good connection with the bird, Mary Jane approached them and found herself able to understand Redwing as well when the bird demonstrated that he likes her. She and Spider-Man shared friendly banters before he left with Redwing. As Iron Man and Captain America checked on the damaged robot, Mary Jane personally deduced that Jameson might have been responsible due to his obsessive hatred for Spider-Man. Stark initially doubted this until his A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. traced its origins on the undergrounds of Daily Bugle Communications. As he and Stark left as well, Captain America gave her a small ear communicator to let her know when or if something ever happens. Sometime later, Mary Jane was shown to have made a new friend in Midtown High with Wanda Maximoff, a Sokovian teenager who lost her home in Sokovia and was living with Mary Jane and Aunt Anna until she would have found a new one. Mary Jane and the other students had also organised an "Welcome Back Committee" festival for their friends who had previously left to study in other schools. During the event, she happily reunited with Peter, to whom she introduced Wanda. A few hours later, Mary Jane revealed to Peter that she secretly had Daily Bugle access documents (with the identity of deceased employee Emma Holmes) which allowed her to sabotage Jameson's business. Peter ended up winning Mary Jane's loving sympathy when he vowed to keep her secret, specially by hearing her call him "Tiger" just like she did for Spider-Man during his encounter with Redwing (it was at this point he learned that she was aware his secret as Spider-Man after the Constest of Champions). Mary Jane eventually continued her work with The Daily Web with citizens expressing more positive opinions about Spider-Man as well as negative opinions about Jameson (as started by an waitress who expressed great respect for Spider-Man's actions and his mentor/prodigy connection with Captain America and Iron Man and also concluded that Jameson was the problem, not Spider-Man), criticizing the journalist for doing nothing but endangering Spider-Man and other heroes with his reports (like he indirectly did when the Collector started abducting superheroes on Earth). This led an ill-tempered Jameson to hire mercenaries to capture her dead or alive. As she spent time with Wanda, Mary Jane was contacted and alerted by Captain America of Jameson's hostile intentions against her. Right after she decided to leave, Wanda suddenly revealed to have powers of her own by manipulating Mary Jane's minds; she also claimed to have heard her conversation with Peter about the DBC documents and left with them. As a result of Wanda's powers, Mary Jane started experiencing disturbing visions of the past, which revealed that HYDRA Agents under Baron Strucker's orders were working on a science project for the creation of Metahuman Living Weapons, on which Wanda and her brother Pietro, who was given with Superhuman Speed power, were the only surviving subjects, until a Spider-Slayer burst in and wrecked havoc in their base, inadvertently causing collateral damage in a small city of Sokovia and resulting in the demise of twelve innocent people, including Pietro, who sacrificed himself to save his sister. Later, Mary Jane had a more terrifying and haunting vision of a possible future of what would occur if Jameson remained as reporter, which involved heroes led by Captain America and Iron Man fighting each other until most of heroes perished. Mary Jane was unable to wake up from her nightmare until she watched in horror as a unmasked and bruised Spider-Man was accidentally killed by a collision blast between Captain America and Iron Man. Tearfully terrified and feeling guilty for what she might have become, Mary Jane ran away as Captain America followed her. '''New Avengers vs. Spider-Slayers' Swinging for a Friend, Part 2: New Avengers Assemble!''Mary Jane was later seen sitting in a chair at Central Park. Still haunted by the visions she had, she was crying over guilt until she was approached and comforted by Captain America. Just then, she was approached and reunited with Spider-Man after he defeated the mercenaries Jameson sent after her. She was later taken by the wall-crawler into the top of a building far from the Bugle tower (as ordered by Captain America) to keep her safe from danger. Just then, Spider-Man (no longer needing to hide his identity from her) apologized for not telling the truth when she wanted to know what happened. Mary Jane in turn forgave him and claimed she understands why he kept the truth from her. The two shared a small but very loving embrace until they were approached by White Tiger, whom Mary Jane (aware that the heroine was her other friend and classmate Ava Ayala) also sympathized with. The three were suddenly approached by Redwing, who alerted them of Wanda's plan to manipulate Jameson into attacking New York in revenge of the damage caused in Sokovia which cost Pietro his life. As some of the young heroes and Captain America went on to stop the Slayers and the others discussed with Stark about how they could stop them before they would destroy New York, Mary Jane volunteered to infiltrate the Bugle Tower so that she could sabotage the Slayers' control as Redwing offered to follow her to insure she would be safe. As the others left to battle the Slayers, Peter assured her he would be there for her if something happened, to which Mary Jane kissed him in his lips as a proof that she believed him. As Spider-Man went on to battle the Slayers, Mary Jane moved forward with Redwing in the Bugle, where they exacted to sabotage the Slayers' control and neutralize the HYDRA agents present in there. During the mission, Mary Jane was given with High-tech gadgets similar to Spider-Man's arsenal which Redwing created after absorbing the agents' weapons. Right after Spider-Man and his teammates were joined in battle by Spider-Man's first superhero allies Black Cat and Firestar and Captain America's prodigy Jewel (Jessica Jones), Mary Jane managed to reach the central computer and successfully shut down the Slayers once and for all. She eventually became an out controlled Jameson's target of revenge until Spider-Man and his teammates managed to foil him and dispose him of his Spider-Slayer Prime Mech. Right after Spider-Man (through Redwing) managed to reason with Wanda and convice her out of her obsessive search for revenge, Mary Jane approached and comforted her, forgiving her to what she had done and persuading her to leave with her. She was later reunited with her Aunt Anna after Jameson was arrested. Right after Spider-Man and his teammates were named new teachers in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and renamed themselves the New Avengers, Mary Jane approached Peter and they resumed their newly formed romance at the delighted eyes of their friends. She also mentioned that Wanda, unable to forgive herself of the disaster she forced Jameson to do, had left with Redwing to the Island he came from, to which Peter assured them they would meet again one day. '''Meeting the Big Hero 6' The Big Hero 7''Shortly after the Slayers' attack, Mary Jane had given up her purpose of becoming a reporter and started studying to become a prodigy of Science and Technology in Stark Industries. She waited for Peter after he helped Damage Control undo the damage caused by the Spider-Slayers in New York and the two went out to visit a Science Fair in San Francisco where Stark was a guest of. There, they met with Hiro Hamada and his friends Honey Lemon, Fred, Go Go Tomago and Wasabi as well as their A.I. robot Baymax. She and Peter later watched as Hiro presented his Microbots to Stark and the other guests. Right before they could watch more, however, the event ended up interrupted by Doctor Octopus (who had been at the time given a new and sinister look by Nanotech composed of Swarm's nanites and joined ranks with HYDRA) and Yokai. The two were planning to kill Norman Osborn, who was present there as a guest. Mary Jane later watched as Peter (as Spider-Man) and Stark (as Iron Man) fought back against the two villains and were joined in the fight by Hiro's team, the Big Hero 6. After the two villains retreated, Mary Jane stayed with Tony to fix his Arc Reactor, which was damaged by Callaghan, while Spider-Man and the Six went on to stop Octavius and Callaghan. Later, after the villains were defeated, the heroes reunited with Mary Jane in Aunt Cass Hamada's restaurant, where they had one more peaceful moment before the young couple and Stark departed back to New York as they were confident that they would met the Six again. '''Becoming the Phoenix Princess' The Phoenix Awakens''Mary Jane was practicing Gym Exercises at the Triskelion Gym Center while having a phone conversation with Liz Allan until she heard a voice coming from a meteorite she found near the Triskelion's beach. Right after touching it, the stone sprung to life as it hatched like an egg and revealed to contain the fiery form of Light Phoenix, who ended up merging with Mary Jane. Sometime later, she was approached by Spider-Man, Captain America, Firestar, Black Cat and Jewel, who ended up learning of her cosmic possession when the entity spoke with them through her. Captain America and Wolverine became the only ones familiar with the entity's voice and confirm that it is the Phoenix. After some talk, Mary Jane heard more stories about the Phoenix and was taken to the Nest of Helios, the exotic island where all hosts and former hosts of the Phoenix Force train (also the mystic island Redwing came from and took Wanda to). There, she and Peter reunited with their friends Wanda and Redwing and met with the Island's queen and the first human host of Light Phoenix Andrea Carter. Mary Jane was eventually left in the Island under the mentor-ship of the Queen's right arm woman and member of X-Men Jean Grey while the team went on with their mission in Monster Island. Under Jean's instructions, Mary Jane learned that she must socialize and relate with the Phoenix to control her powers. She did so by sympathizing with the entity and acting like a better sister than Dark Phoenix ever was. In the conclusion of the first part of her training, she learned that the Phoenix had also absorbed Vibranium and Adamantium to prevent Dark Phoenix from reabsorbing her and destroying her host like she did before bonding with Jean years ago. Mary Jane used her Phoenix powers to create for herself a One Piece Leotard based on Jean's White Phoenix attire and wore a Red Mask with the face of a phoenix and a Green Diamond Gold Tiara. The Vibranium and Adamantium also enabled her to summon a pair of Phoenix wings which could be used for both transportation and self-defense. She and Jean then went to Monster Island to aid the New Avengers in battling HYDRA. During the battle, they used their abilities to convert Winter Soldier, Vulture and Betty Ross (who had been transformed into a berserk Red She-Hulk) to the Phoenix Force, transforming Bucky and Vulture into Summer Knight and Sun-Hawk and granting Betty control over her mutation in the progress. As she continued battling the villains, Mary Jane watched as Madame Hydra (who had injected herself with an stolen Oscorp which turned her into a monstrous Human/Snake hybrid and dubbed herself "Viper Empress") wounded and infected Rhino with Snake Venom. While the others fought against Viper, Mary Jane used her powers to heal Rhino, though the progress also permanently reverted him back to his human form. Just after Viper gained the upper hand on Agent Venom and prepared to finish him off, Mary Jane, dubbing herself the Phoenix Princess rushed in and, with Spider-Man on her side, defeated her and pinned her into the sea, forcing the remaining HYDRA agents and Magneto's Brotherhood to retreat. Back in the Nest of Helios, Mary Jane was congratulated by Queen Andrea for her performance and dedication with the heroes, Red She-Hulk, Firestar, Summer Knight and Sun-Hawk officially joined the Phoenix Warriors and Alex was taken back home by Redwing. As his teammates prepared to leave, Peter had a short but gentle conversation with Mary Jane, who assured him that she will be carrying on the lessons he and the other heroes learned. Peter also offered her a place in the New Avengers, to which she claimed she would accept if their friends wanted her in and when she was ready. They shared a passionate farewell kiss before Peter left with his teammates. '''First Adventure' Space Soldiers and Angels''Sometime after fully completing her training in the Nest of Helios, Mary Jane returned home to continue her duties as the Phoenix Princess in New York and also to fulfill certain missions the Queen tasked her for. One of them took place in Shi'ar, where Spider-Man and American Son followed Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Red Hulk in their mission to stop a Skrull/Kree war which threatened the Shi'ar Empire. Mary Jane's mission was to find “two lost endangered souls who needed help”. She managed to appear by surprise in the middle of the first step of the war battling as many Skrull and Kree spawns in her way while also revealing to Spider-Man that she was looking for a young couple of metahumans who were caught up in the battle between the two rival races and were trying to find somewhere to hide in the Shi’ar Empire. She mentioned them as a Kree/Skrull hybrid with the powers of the Hulk and a Reality-Warping Asgardian sorceress who, as Spider-Man commented and confirmed, neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor S.W.O.R.D. were aware of their presence. The two metahumans they spoke of suddenly revealed themselves when they tried to fight back. Just as Ronan and Super-Skrull individually ordered their execution, the young couple had their lives saved by Phoenix Princess, who guided them to somewhere safe while the other heroes held the aliens back. Phoenix Princess found shelter for Hulkling and Wiccan in a small cave and assured them they would be safe. Just as Wiccan voiced her mistrust in masked people, Mary Jane eventually won their trust by unmasking herself. At this point, Wiccan mentions herself familiar with Mary Jane and a fan of MJ's cancelled website. Sometime latter, after learning that the young couple had little control of their powers, Mary Jane decided to help them about it by using her Telepathy to allow them to share their memories and feelings for each other, which was, for Hulkling and Wiccan's joy, successful. Just then, Mary Jane overheard Spider-Man and American Son battling Nighthawk at the distance and overheard in shock that Nighthawk was aware of her relationship with the Wall Crawler. Mary Jane, followed by Hulking and Wiccan, eventually flew to towards the area and helped her friends defeat the villain. Just as she revealed that Nighthawk was the one who drew the Skrull and Kree to Shi'ar by revealing Hulkling and Wiccan's locations in there, Mary Jane watched as the young couple vengefully crippled him before she and Spider-Man calmed them down, convincing them both to spare Nighthawk and leave him in the desert. The five eventually regrouped with the Avengers and their soldiers in the concluding battle for Shi'ar. Phoenix Princess and Wiccan were battling alongside Captain Marvel against Skrull Queen Veranke. She continued participating the fight until she watched as Supreme Intelligence appeared before everyone and banned Ronan from the Kree Empire for violating the peace treaty with Shi’ar and Veranke was removed from her position as Skrull Queen and imprisoned. Right after Lilandra thanked her heroes for their aid, they discovered that a traitor among the members of the Shi’ar Empire had retreated with Nighthawk and a stolen piece of the M'Kraan Crystal. Captain America assured Lilandra that wherever that traitor and Nighthawk were, they would find them and bring them to Justice. The team returned to Earth, where Hulkling and Wiccan were congratulated for their help and offered a place in the Avengers, to which they claimed they still needed sometime to be ready before they could accept. '''Joining the New Avengers' The Phoenix's Quest''Sometime later, Mary Jane continued her superhero activities as Phoenix Princess by going on a crime-fighting spree on New York City just like other heroes. Just like Peter, Mary Jane also keeps her superhero identity in secret from most citizens, although they do not hesitate in making their superhero alter-egos' romantic relationship be public knowledge. Their relationship drew the attention of countless people, including Jameson's replacement as Daily Bugle reporter Betty Brant, who visibly expressed her great support and appreciation of their relationship. Shortly after she and American Son defeated Arcade in his remote controlled Sentinel, they were approached by Spider-Man and the rest of the team, who offered them a place with the New Avengers. They both accepted, although Mary Jane also claimed she needed to accomplish a last mission Queen Andrea sent her and the other Phoenix Warriors for: to find a 10 year old girl named Rosy Barsi, who had a close connection with the Light Phoenix's last human host before her past reunion with Dark Phoenix and their merging with Jean Grey, on which they agree to help her. The team met with the other members of the clan, consisting of Wanda Maximoff (now known as Scarlet Witch), Summer Knight, Sun-Hawk, Red She-Hulk, Redwing, Firestar and their leader Jean Grey, in the Nest of Helios, where Queen Andrea revealed that Rosy had been abducted by one of the six Dark Power Gems created by Dark Phoenix to hasten her return from the Infinity Vortex and forced to be its host. Andrea also advised them that they needed to destroy the Gem before it was taken by other corrupt warrior races who desired its power, including the rogue members of Shi'ar Empire and its rival race, the Kree. The New Avengers and Phoenix Warriors split in teams of two (each Avenger with a Phoenix) to find Rosy. Phoenix Princess properly partnered with Spider-Man. Using a duplicate of the Cerebro (a mutant device which Telepaths use to track living beings by reading their minds at limitless distances) designed by Harry, Jean was able to locate Rosy, who was somewhere in the ruins of Pompeii, in Italy. There, they cleared the ruined city from HYDRA agents who had detected the Dark Gem's energies with Dr. Zola's devices and sent there to extract it. They outsmarted the mercenaries and successfully found Rosy, who was apparently freed from the Dark Gem, though the Phoenixes sense the entity was only asleep and would wake up with something scared its host. They escorted her to safety and avoided the HYDRA agents, but were suddenly confronted by the rogue members of Shi’ar Empire, consisting of Warstar and Starbolt and led by Deathbird, and Kree rogues Ronan the Accuser, Nebula and Korath the Pursuer. The aliens' presence inadvertently alerted the HYDRA agents and scared Rosy, awakening the entity, which forced her to create monstrous images of the monsters the young heroes would hate to face (and become). As a batle issued, Phoenix Princess fought against a twisted reflection of herself as a Dark Phoenix host, but was still able to overcome and destroy it. After the Dark Gem shades were subdued and destroyed, Phoenix Princess was able to free Rosy from the Gem's influence by telepathically placing her in a dream realm where the girl was comforted by her long lost mother (who was another victim of the Spider-Slayer attack in Sokovia). Using Spider-Man's Adamantium Webs to contain the Dark Gem's radiation, Mary Jane took the gem to the depths of Mount Vesuvius where she planned to use her Phoenix powers to reawaken its magma activity, resulting in a volcanic eruption which would destroy the gem and drive-off the invaders. Deathbird attempted to stop her, but the young heroine defeated her while Spider-Man worked to keep Ronan away from her and defeated him. With a single shot of her flames, Mary Jane successfully triggered the volcanic eruption as she and Spider-Man evacuated with their allies in time before the eruption destroyed the gem and engulfed Warstar, Starbolt, Nebula, Korath and the remaining HYDRA agents and Kree soldiers, revealing only Zola, Ronan and a badly bruised Deathbird alive. The New Avengers (now joined by Phoenix Princess, American Son and Scarlet Witch) went back to the Triskelion as the Phoenix Warriors left back to Nest of Helios with Rosy, deciding to watch over her until they can find a new home for her. Peter watched with a smile as his two best friends and Wanda were greeted by the rest of their teammates and commented to himself that his and his allies' reputation were really progressing pretty well. '''Creating Jocasta' Burning Hearts''Now a member of the New Avengers, Mary Jane continued training alongside Peter and their friends and battling as the Phoenix Princess against potential threats. She and the team also continued crossing paths and teaming up with other heroes, including the Avengers. During her first day in the team, she had devised an strategy for Spider-Man and American Son on defeating a Venom-Mutated Hyperion. Right after the two lured him and placed him into a trap suggested by Captain America, Phoenix Princess emerged from the sky in the form of a meteor which greatly weakened the Symbiote. She eventually separated Hyperion from the organism and destroyed it at the same time she revealed herself to the Avengers in a triumphant fashion. Right after having a good talk with the Avengers, Phoenix Princess left back to the Triskelion with Spider-Man (who also came there to collect an M'Kraan Crystal shard the destroyed ship's crew stole for Deathbird) and American Son. Back in the Triskelion, Mary Jane approached Peter, who was at the time preparing the cradle (originally designed by Ultron to transfer his mind to a new synthetic body and later redesigned by Amadeus Cho) to begin their project; as part of their teammates' suggestions of having some of the same equipment the original Avengers had, Peter and Mary Jane had planned to create their own Artificial Intelligence system similar to the one J.A.R.V.I.S. once was and F.R.I.D.A.Y. is now for the original team, although theirs was planned to be a very special one. After combining the M'Kraan Crystal's energy with a piece of Peter and Mary Jane's blood-samples as instructed by Cho’s mother Doctor Helen Cho, they successfully gave life to their A.I., whom they named Jocasta (named after a fictional heroine of the stories Squirrel Girl tells to the children in the Triskelion.). As expected by the young couple, Jocasta developed an unique sense of human personality, which impressed them both. Connors also confirmed that Jocasta also had her creators’ minds. Later on, Phoenix Princess was also present with her teammates and the Avengers battling Deathbird and a horde of Venom-mutated Raft Inmates unleashed by Nighthawk. During the battle, she teamed up with the female heroines (including Black Widow, White Tiger, Black Cat and She-Hulk) on defeating as many mutated villains as well as Deathbird. She continued fighting until Jocasta hacked the control room and unleashed a pack of Vibranium-Powered Synthezoids to eliminate the the remaining symbiotes while Deathbird retreated with an unconscious Nighthawk. Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess were congratulated by the Avengers (who were now joined by Redwing as Falcon's sidekick) for their good work on their mission and their objective to create a really special A.I. as Captain America offered them and their closest teammates a place as reverse members, to which they accepted. The two teams celebrated their victory with a family dinner in the Avengers Tower prepared by Peter’s aunt May and Scott Lang’s wife Maggie. '''Other Adventures' Throughout her career as Phoenix Princess, Mary Jane continued having more adventures and battles alongside her teammates. In one of them''Six to Six, she was with Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova and Power Man battling alongside the Big Hero 6 against Ultron in a Hammer Industries Facility. She also met with She-Vulture, a female clone of Vulture created by her nemesis Viper Empress, and used her powers to convert her to the Phoenix Force as Sun-EagleShadows of HYDRA. Also, after Gwen Stacy joined the New Avengers as the Iron PhoenixFlight of the Iron Phoenix, Mary Jane also organised a team of her own (just like Spider-Man formed the Web-Warriors) called the '''Phoenix Five' (consisting of herself, Iron Phoenix, Scarlet Witch, Firestar and Sun-Eagle). Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: She is shown to have some amount of strength which enables her to defeat more powerful adversaries. * Superhuman Durability: Mary Jane also has some degree of stamina which enables her to withstand attacks on her by certain foes and villains. * Superhuman Agility: Mary Jane is also as agile and fast as Spider-Man, making her a very powerful acrobat. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are above even the finest athlete. This enable her to dodge even the fastest attacks of both short and long range. * ESP (Phoenix Overwatch): Based on Spider-Man's Spider-Senses, Mary Jane's "Phoenix Overwatch" (indicated by sunlight igniting in her eyes and the sound of whispers) enables her to predict danger moments before it happens. * Flight: Mary Jane can also fly in supersonic speeds with her wings (which are magically summoned on her back). ** Adamantium / Vibranium Wings: Not only are the wings a pair of flight gadgets, but also a pair of powerful, strong and deadly weapons. Thanks to some Vibranium and Adamantium which Light Phoenix absorbed prior her bond with her host, the wings can be used for both transportation and self-defense. The wings are composed of Adamantium Skeleton and Vibranium Skin and Feathers. They can deflect powerful attacks similarly to Captain America's shield and cut through metal like paper similarly to Wolverine's claws. * Pyrokinesis (Fire Generation/Manipulation): As a host of the Phoenix Force, Mary Jane also has Pyrokinectic Powers, enabling her to generate and manipulate fire at will. Her Pyrokinetic abilities can also trigger a volcanic eruption if she uses enough Fire Power. * Telepathy (Mind Reading/Control): Like the Phoenix's previous host Jean Grey, Mary Jane is also a very powerful Telepath, able to speak if others using her mind. She is also able to hypnotize organic beings with both weak minds and low intelligence. * Magic Resistance: As a Phoenix Host, Mary Jane also has some degree of immunity to magic. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Phoenix Princess' peak-human metabolism allows her a slight healing factor, allowing her to heal epithelial cells/tissues at a faster pace. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. She did manage to regenerate her eyesight overnight. * Immunity to Mind Control and Body Possession: Mary Jane is also powerfully immune to other Telepaths' mind control as well as Body Possession by every Host Possessing organism and entity (including symbiotes (as shown when she managed to break free from the Carnage Queen symbiote and destroy it)). * Genius Level Intelligence: Like Peter, Mary Jane is a genius with an I.Q of 205. She is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in the world. This allowed her to hack the Daily Bugle Communications to sabotage Jameson's live reports without difficulty and help Peter with the creation of the New Avengers' A.I. Jocasta. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: She also has some advanced experience in Hand-to-Hand Combat even before becoming the Phoenix's Host. She had extensive training with Captain America in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with her superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. Relationships Family * Anna Watson - Aunt * Mary Watson † - Mother Friends and Allies * New Avengers - Teammates and Friends ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker - Best Friend, Love Interest and Teammate ** American Son / Harry Osborn - Best Friend and Teammate ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala - Friend, Classmate and Teammate ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand - Friend, Classmate and Teammate ** Nova / Sam Alexander - Friend, Classmate and Teammate ** Power Man / Luke Cage - Friend, Classmate and Teammate ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan - Friend, Classmate, Interviewee and Teammate * Captain America / Steve Rogers - Hero, Mentor and Father-Figure Enemies and Foes * Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian - Arch-Nemesis * Venom * Doctor Octupus * J. Jonah Jameson † - Former Employer-turned-attempted kidnapper and killer Other Appearances Avengers Unleashed Mary Jane Watson / Phoenix Princess is a major character in Avengers Unleashed, voiced again by Ashley Johnson. Along with her same powers and abilities as in Ultimate Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess is a member of the Avengers alongside Spider-Man, White Swan and Black Cat, who in the show is her best friend and roommate. References Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Hosts of the Phoenix Force Category:Teenagers Category:Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Marvel Comics Category:Love Interests Category:Child Saver Category:Orphans Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Genius Category:Redheads Category:Beautifuls Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Girlfriends Category:Scientists Category:Telepaths Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Nieces Category:Spider-Man Category:Defender of Innocence Category:Kind Characters Category:Green eyed